


You,my noisy neighbor

by yaiga



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones(TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya is a photographer, Braavos, F/M, Jaqen is..., LATER, Romance, The House of Black and White, as characters, in that case tags will be added..., maybe multichapter, maybe slow burn, very short one, you will find if you read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: Leaving behind family issues and a demanding ex,Arya Stark travels to Braavos to do what she loves the most:to live her passion for photography.





	1. First glimpse

_This flight has been too long,_ she thinks as the plane touches down, stretching on her seat like a lazy cat as her hand rubs the back of her neck, massaging the lumps there as she wonders for tenth time why exactly she had picked that job in Braavos, across the sea, instead of staying in Westeros.

 _Her mother_ , she reminds herself.

  
Mrs. Stark wasn’t indeed the soft, understanding lady she seemed to be in the pictures from the gossip column, she can tell. Her mother and her disproval in her life choices was the not so secret reason she wanted to be away.

  
When Arya decided to become a professional photographer Catelyn Stark almost suffered a stroke trying to change her mind, as she used to tell her “You can’t live from a hobby your whole life”, and still now, three years later, two awards and a bright enticing job offer in one of the most prestigious Westeros’s Magazines, she still referred to her chosen career as a pastime, encouraging her to take Laws, Medicine or even Business Management, to follow the golden linage from the Starks and Tully’s.

  
But then again, the thing was, Arya only felt free and those things close to happiness, as she looked through the lens of her camera, as she was able to immortalize a moment, a smile, a look, a sunrise. That’s why, against her better judge she declined the offer in Westeros to try her luck far away, and of course lady Catelyn had disproved that too. But the blind date with Tommen Baratheon had been the last straw, even knowing she was dating with someone else.

  
 _And there was Gendry too_ : the demanding ex that had called her “emotionally complicated” as she had refused when he had asked her to take their relationship to the next level. They had been dating for three months for God’s sake!!! And although he was a good fuck, the guy was as shallow as a puddle on the sun; definitely they weren’t in the same page.

  
And here she was, having left her past life behind and open to discover this new world of possibilities unfolding in front of her.

  
………..

  
As the taxi rolled, she took her time gazing through the window at the large buildings and the unusual constructions from the City of Braavos, feeling once more the need of her camera around her neck, but she had left it in the suitcase so her phone had to do. So, fatigue momentarily forgotten, she got off the car to take some pictures of the Braavos’s sunset as the sun rays reflected on the crystalline water from the Canal. After a few snaps, not as good as she expected and vowing herself secretly to come back, she went back to the taxi.

  
…………

  
She lands face first over the mattress. At least the sheets seem clean enough. Anyway she doesn’t mind as her lids close tiredly against her will, lulled to a dreamless sleep, as she lays on the bed still completely dressed, purse and suitcase spread on the floor.

  
……….. 

  
She wakes up suddenly to a darkened room, a few rays still leaking through the curtains, not exactly knowing why, and momentarily disoriented, reaching for her cell as she squinted to see the hour. “Damn, I haven’t slept more than one hour, what…”

  
That’s when she heard the sound again, the loud music coming from the wall. “ _What_ _the_ _fuck_!” The announcement said it was a quiet place, “a family environment” it read. She stays in the same position for a while, listening closely for voices, but thanks God it’s just music, would be really bad if they decide to have a party that same day, maybe it’s just some loud guy or girl, but it doesn’t seem to end for the moment.

  
Finally she stands up, already annoyed, her muscles complaining for the sudden movement, almost losing balance as she forgets she is still wearing those heeled shoes, grooming the messy locks of hair behind her ears as she reaches for the doorknob ready to give fight.

  
She stays knocking at the door for a full loud long minute, getting more irritated with each passing second when she hears finally silence and steps coming to her behind it, as the door opens.

  
-You…- she freezes, wide eyed and open mouthed as a tall male form, clad in blue jeans and a black t-shirt sticking to a muscled chest and exposing his worked sweaty arms, leans against the doorframe, swallowing slowly as her gaze lands on his face, finding beautiful hazel eyes that look at her mischievously, his gorgeous kissable lips curving into a smirk, as if he was enjoying being ogled, a red lock of hair sticking to his attractive face.

  
-What this man can do for a girl? - he says, and his voice is like a caress, leaving her rather speechless.


	2. You're being loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things my dear folks:
> 
> First, THANK YOU so much for your lovely comments and kudos, you're the best!
> 
> And Second, I'm truly sorry this chapter took so long to be posted...and written (I basically had to bribe the muse), and to make it up this chapter is slightly long...ish.
> 
> So, if you're still interested, for you: Chapter 2.

She shakes her head as if waking up from a dream.

-Hmm…I’ve just moved next door, and you’re being loud…at 7 pm? – she says stammering while combing her tousled hair with her fingers distractedly, as she watches her wrist watch to make a point. After seconds or minutes (she can’t be sure), to be openly ogling the man in front of her with what she is expected wasn’t the silliest face ever, she can tell she has recovered just fine as she manages her business voice to sound casual.

- _Oh_ \- she is ready for a stupid or even aggressive remark, but what she doesn’t expect is the flickering of regret in his eyes, as he changes his smug countenance for a worried one- A man truly apologizes for it. Next door has been vacant for a while, and a man didn’t know it had been occupied. A man was just rehearsing for a show tonight- he states pointing at his right arm, and for once since she is standing in front of him she notices the black shiny guitar with steel strings he is holding, and it’s a shame, because his guitar is as beautiful as he is, and if she looks closer she can see the line attached to a bass, and that would explain the loud music. And _how fitting_ she thinks: a sexy dude that is also a musician and she can imagine crowds in a concert asking for him to take off his shirt (she would be one of them of course) and she knows nothing about music but she could swear it sounded nice.

She suddenly realizes she is having this inner chat in front of the “sexy dude” in question, who is gazing at her carefully as if expecting for her to say something else, guilt etched in his features, and yeah, sadly the worry lines around his eyes and the wrinkles on his forehead do nothing to diminish his handsomeness.

-Okay, so…I’m going back to my place- she points her door with a thumb.

-Right, and again, please forgive a man for interrupting your rest, it won’t happen again-

-Okay-

-And welcome to the building- he smiles sweetly, and she can’t help smile back, her traitorous facial muscles betraying her schooled expression, and she just can wait she isn’t smiling like a dumb.

-Thanks- she replies hurrying to her flat, mostly avoiding that her eyes fall on his mouth or on his chest again, for more tempting that would be.

 

................

 

She closes the door behind her and leans against it, letting out a breath she didn’t know was holding.

- _No, no, no_ Arya Stark, not even think about it! - she admonishes herself aloud, and she knows is silly, but she likes to do that when she is alone- Yes, he is HOT, and you know what that means…right? A shoe as brain, and he is also a musician for God’s sake! and that means a womanizer, and of course, he just need to move those hips of his, or just look at you in a certain way, or his voice…Oh My God, his voice! It’s like honey dripping from those sexy lips, and _Oh shit!_ Just forget it, last time didn’t work…right? –

She shakes her head in an effort to erase that handsome picture from her mind eye, not really accomplishing it, when something else pops into her mind.

-And he said he wouldn’t “interrupt my rest” again, and how he knew I was sleeping anyway- the sudden realization hits her and she touches her hair and her face- Oh no, _no_ –she says hurrying to the bathroom, turning on the lights and looking at herself in the mirror on the wall.

- _Oh fuck_ , I look like if I haven’t slept in ages- she says to her reflection as she gazes at her messed hair, her smeared mascara and rests of dry saliva on the corner of her mouth- Very good first impression Arya! –

 

.................

 

-So, what do think? - the dornish accent of the man in front of her calls her down to earth, dragging her out of her daydreaming about how tight was the t-shirt a certain hot dude was wearing.

-What? - she asks dumbfounded, and honestly it isn’t the best way to meet your new boss, all distracted and dummy, and she’s just noticed the presence of a young man sitting next to her on the couch.

-I meant about the magazine- he replied detached, gesturing around them.

-Oh…great! I’m really…excited- and she was, honestly. It’s true she had had her doubts at the beginning cause’ anyway “Free Cities Journal: Your Travel Magazine” was basically a newish project, and name too long if she was asked, but she had watched their work, and she was fascinated, even when it was basically promotional, was deep and fresh at the same time: the theme, the articles, the _visual…_ and after a brief tour around the office, and to be introduced to the crew, she was almost sure she had made the right call taking the job, but she couldn’t help the guy in black from the cover of the new number remind her of her very _interesting_ neighbor. And there she was again, her mind drifting to his pectorals and other parts of his anatomy.

-Good- Oberyn Martell clapped hands in front of him- So…when do you want to start? I’ve been looking forward to work with you Miss Stark. I admit I’m very impressed with your previous works-

She smiled politely but a little forced -Thanks- Arya wasn’t one for compliments, she knew about her talent of course, but it’s just felt awkward- Well, I’d like to start as soon as possible-

-I hoped you say that cause’ we have been working in this new assignment about historical places here in Braavos and its fascinating history, specially the House of Black and White. I don’t know if you’ve heard about it, but historians tell it hosted the most famous cult of assassins in the Free Cities long time ago. Now, it’s just an abbey when the faithful gathers to pray to the Gods, and of course we would like to see what you and your camera can do for us-

-Okay- she replied curious.

-Of course, we know you’re new in Braavos, that why we design Jerry here- he said signaling to the man next to her- to be your guide and your second hand, as long as you need it. He has a degree in Sociology-

-Hi- greeted the man with puffy cheeks and a little overweight, stretching out his hand to her with a grin on his face- Nice to meet you-

-The pleasure is mine- she said shaking his hand, and immediately she liked the guy, she couldn’t explain it but there was something very honest in him.

-Everybody calls me Hot Pie but you can call me Jerry if you wish- he said shyly.

-I think I’m keeping the first- she smiled, and she saw him blush. It was cute.

 

…………

 

She felt like a juggler maneuvering three full bags in her arms besides her purse loaded with files about her new project, as she waited for the elevator.

She had gone for shopping because takeout wouldn’t do forever, and she wanted some homemade meal, and it was also an excuse to explore the neighborhood. The potatoes were about to fall out the bag, and she twisted herself pulling up her right knee for support but it was too fast and she felt as the other bag almost drop…

-Here- first she heard the voice, and then saw muscled forearms in front of her holding the bags, avoiding the disaster- Let me please- he said as he took one of her bags from her hands, then gesturing for her to give him the second one.

-Oh, I can with this- she said, not even sounding convincing to her own ears.

-A man is glad to help- he replied looking at her with those eyes of him, and she couldn’t say no.

-Th…thanks- she gave him the other bag as an embarrassing flush tinted her cheeks, the sudden ding from the elevator startling her.

They got in in complete silence, and she found the journey to their floor too long for her like, her eyes glued to the metal door but itching to look around, at the immobile figure behind her. She wasn’t one of those people that can feel when someone is looking at them; she just hoped those suit pants she was wearing framed well her tiny but defined butt…just in case.

The sound of the doors opening was muffled to her ears for a long sigh behind her, and she rushed out the elevator, nerves taking the best of her as she struggled to find her keys in her purse, hot dude right behind her.

She left the bag she was holding over the first surface she found after she got in her flat, hurrying back to grab the ones he kept carrying. He stood in her doorstep, like a proper gentleman, the ghost of a smirk on his lips at her dashing movements.

-Hmm…thanks- she said nervously when she took one of the bags- You can come in. Here-

-I’m Arya by the way- she couldn’t help herself, blurting it out when he finished placing the last one over the table.

He looked at her and smiled, nodding politely at her, and for a second she thought he wasn’t answering back.

-This man has the honor to be Jaqen H’ghar from the Free City of Lorath-

-Uhh? - was her silly reply. Of course she had noticed his peculiar and why not, _overly_ sexy accent before, but she was a foreigner here- I’m Arya…from Westeros-

-Westeros? - he asked surprised glancing at her- A girl is far away from home-

She shrugged nonchalant at that; she wasn’t about to tell him, a total stranger, about her convulse and mortifying life _at home._

-Those are yours? - she glanced up at him, following his line of vision to one of her works hanging on the wall, it was a set of three big pictures showing the sunrise over a valley, following the first lights of the dawn to the proper morning sun. It was actually one of her favorites, not only because it was exquisite but for being her last camping with Jon, before he left for army. They had been awake the whole night waiting for the famous meteors shower that never came, instead they kept talking and laughing while drinking wine and devouring two bags of roasted marshmallows to the warm of a bonfire.

-Yeah- she replied shyly watching his enraptured expression.

-A man knows nothing about photography, but I can tell it’s…beautiful- he said, this time his eyes landing on her. His eyes were so soft that she felt her cheeks warm again at his intense stare.

-I’m a photographer- she blurted out, prey of nerves.

-And a very good one I see- he replied, his lips curling slightly upward, and she felt like she had swallowed a thousands of butterflies.

 

A loud thump attracted their attention behind them, where she could see the files she had brought with her spread on the floor.

 

-The House of Black and White? - his eyebrows rose up as he read  the pamphlet on his hand, as he helped her to gather the mess.

-Yes- she said, still scrunched down, ordering the papers - It’s a project for the magazine I’m working on. You know about it?-

-Every person in Braavos knows about the House of Black and White and its history. Nowadays still inspires respect and fear to many- he spoke ceremoniously.

-I thought it was a legend-

-It was real- he replied seriously.

“Cult of assassins and dark stuff? _Nice!_ I think I’m really going to enjoy working on this assignment” she thought, a self-satisfied smile tugging at her lips.

 

 …………………

 

She wakes at a deafening bang, and she isn’t sure if it isn’t part of her dream. She had been dreaming with riding horses right back in Winterfell, when she was a kid and doing ungirlish things was considered funny even praised for her boldness and skills.

She remains quiet under the quilt hearing in the darkness, and that is again, is more like metal against metal, and to her surprise it seems to come from the other side of the wall.

- _Not again_ \- she growls groggy, turning around under the sheets and pulling the cover over her head, ignoring the sound and trying to fall sleep again, but to no avail; in the quietness of the night the noisy seemed amplified. She turns again and swift on the bedside lamp, squinting to see the clock on it, and it’s just 2 o’ clock. “Damn”. She sits on the edge of the bed, gathering her thoughts about what to do.

 

She is front of his door before she knew what she is doing, a soft robe covering her lithe form, but this time at least she has washed her face first and combed her tousled hair, not bad for a 2 in the morning look, anyway she was going to see the sexy dude living next to her, her sexy and _unbearably loud_ neighbor.

This time he opened the door faster than the first time, and she immediately noticed the soaked white t-shirt and sweatpants “…and we have a winner for the wet shirt contest” he was wearing, and the lose strands of hair around his face. He was looking a little…disheveled, and sheepish.

-A man is truly sorry for waking a girl up again, but the pipe under the sink just broke-

-At 2 am? Seriously? - she crossed her arms in front of her. The man winced. She sighed deeply.

-Okay, let me see what this is about? - she declared, passing him, not even realizing she was entering the apartment of a man, a stranger, alone, in the early hours of the morning.

-A girl knows about plumbing? -

-A girl grew up with three brothers- she replies imitating his accent, and she suddenly realizes that’s rude, but it’s 2 am, and anyway he doesn’t seem to mind- Of course I know a lot of things- she shrugged.

-What a resourceful a girl is! –

She flushed slightly at the compliment. “Not now” she kicked herself at her girlish blush.

She walks into the kitchen, water all over the floor, and bent down to look under the sink, just a leaking now he cut the water supply. She looks up at him.

-Do you have a pipe wrench? -

 …………

-Done! - she stands up tool in hand, smiling victoriously at him- Anyway you’ll need a real plumber very soon, that pipe is just too old-

It takes her a minute, as the cold hit her skin and his gaze drops under her chin to realize she is wet, her underwear sticking awkwardly, and she can feel her body starting to react at the cold…or at  his gaze (she isn’t sure), and she berates herself for not wearing a thicker robe.

He clears his throat suddenly, looking at her face with a contrite expression –Here- he hands her a towel, and they gazed at each other for a minute silently.

-About your project- he says out the blue- A man could introduce you at a friend of a friend that maybe could give you some insightful info. It’s the least a man can do to show you how grateful he is-

“There are a lot of things a man can do” she thinks, and she has got it so bad.

-Okay-

 -So…good night…or the remain of it- she turns around quickly don't even waiting for his reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So,this is my first fic in this amazing fandom with her/his amazing writers.  
> English isn't my birth tongue so bear with me.


End file.
